Underneath Kohona
by Whitedragonyaoi
Summary: Im not sure if a Naruto Fight Club fanfic has ever been made, but i just couldent get the thought out of my head. It just seemed intresting. Like, what if the back guys wernt the bad guys :D I dont know, I was just dying to write this,So feedback please!
1. Chapter 1 Henna meets Hidan

Henna tried to balance her groceries on her hip as she fumbled for her car keys. She dug around in her purse, when suddenly, the bottom fell out of the bag, making the groceries sprawl out across the lot. Shit! She said, as she scrambled for them. She heard annoying laughter. A man stooped to pick up a can of green beans. Are these yours? He asked. Henna squinted her eyes at him. The parking lot was pretty dark, the people who owned this Save-a-Lot weren t very well known for their upkeep of the place. Henna reached out her hand. Thank you. She said coolly. He looked at the can, and then held it out of reach. I m Hidan. He grinned. Henna didn t bat a lash. I m not interested. She replied. Henna swiped the can out of Hidan s grasp and toss it in her purse. Hidan grinned. Sure you are, you just don t want to admit it. He winked. Henna sighed loudly and unlocked her car. The poor 75 Volkswagen Beetle had just about had it. The door creaked loudly. Hidan snorted. Why drive around in that piece of crap. You could always ride home with me. He grinned and jerked his thumb towards his car park nearby. A 2011 Corvette Stingray. Henna laughed. Yeah right, didn t your mommy ever tell you not to talk to strangers in a dark parking lot? Henna threw the rest of the groceries into the trunk. Well, I m bored and I m waiting for someone. What can I say, I miss having company. He frowned a bit. Henna looked around. Hidan seemed generally nice. But so did most rapist. Id stay, but I forgot my Taser. She told him sweetly. She dropped herself down into the car, and cranked the engine. Or tried. SHIT! she yelled at the poor bug. It let out a pitiful moan, and then completely died. Hidan stopped grinning. Shit. He replied. Henna got out of her car, and faced him, with her hands on her hips. I might need to take you up on that offer. She said, a little desperately. Hidan s face turned serious. Ill take you home, but like I said, im meeting someone. And I don t think you ll want to meet them. Maybe you should wait in your- . His sentence died out at the rev of another engine. Henna saw a car that se didn t recognize pull into the parking lot. Two men got out and being to walk towards Hidan. The way, the walked and held themselves .Henna knew something was wrong. Hidan? She asked. Her voice trembled. Yeah? He responded. Are they here to fight? Henna looked at Hidan s face for confirmation. She saw it there. Henna sighed deeply, and then started taking her jewelry and shoes off. And what the hell are you doing? Hidan asked her as he shifted into a fighting stance. Helping you. Your giving me a lift when this is over though. Henna took her jacket off. Hidan held his hands up. No! He said sternly. No way! Henna just looked at him like he was stupid. I could probably kick your ass motherfucker, so don t tell me what I m doing and what I m not doing. Hidan. A soft, lilting voice called out. A hard, edgier voice snapped out of the darkness. Did you bring your bitch to protect you? Henna growled. She couldn t stand men half the time. And this was why. This man sounded like half of the men she knew. Never mind, we ll beat you both. The softer voice said. I could make out their faces in the dim light. A tall dark hair man with hard black eyes gazed quietly at me. The other man was smaller, with blond hair and soft blue eyes. Please, ladies. Lets try to keep in mind that I have work later tonight. So make this easy for me, and lay down now. Hidan said in a sarcastic voice. The dark haired man flung himself at Hidan. Henna jumped back a bit, and saw the blond heading her way. No qualms about hitting women. She thought to herself. She dodged his punch and delivered a side-kick into his stomach. He dodged straight into her back fist. There struggle continued for several minutes, before Henna finally landed a pick axe kick to his head. She made a childish show of dusting off her hands. She heard clapping behind her. She turned to look at Hidan, who was leaning against her car. Good show. He grinned. She smiled back at him. Her adrenaline was pumping hard. She needed to fight. She could taste it. I need to get home. Henna choked out. Hidan noticed. He had the same wild look that she probably had too. After Henna finished depositing her belongings into Hidan s car, she took one last look at the unconscious bodies, and smiled to herself, before stepping into Hidan s car. So where exactly do you live anyway? Hidan asked. Henna settled back into the comfy seat. 618 North Konkura street. She answered. Awesome, we have to pass my house before we get there. I need to stop there. He gingerly held up his hand. The knuckles were splitting open. Ew. Henna said, and laughed. She had a bruise on her cheek, and a couple on her arms and legs, that much she knew. But she wasn t bleeding anywhere. Hidan cranked and revved the engine, and they watched the two men standing up. Time to go. Hidan grinned, and sped away. They rode in silence for a few moments, before he pulled up to a large apartment complex. Henna was just slightly wowed. She knew she could never afford these apartments. Ever. Want to come inside and put a band aid on me? Hidan asked her as he turned the car off. Henna frowned. Sure, but we need to hurry. I don t like to leave my baby alone to long without his mommy. Henna got out of the car with Hidan.

/Hidan s POV/

The fuck! A baby! Great fucking going Hidan, you snagged someone else s baby momma. I mentally slapped myself around. Still Henna was walking beside me, but slightly behind. She was following closely. She was cute. Not cute, she was sexy as hell. And the way she fought. It was like she purposely dragged it out to play with him. So its Henna, like the tattoo shit? I asked her. Yeah. My mom did a lot of Henna, and my dad was a tattoo artist. She replied. I stood outside my door and unlocked it. I gestured for her to go inside first. She stared at me for a second. I swear I m not going to fuckin rape you. I said with a roll of my eyes. She cut her eyes at me. Id kill you first. She snapped. And I believed her. She walked in, and you could practically see her eyes widen. Knowing the name of the street she lived on, her life must be pretty crummy. My apartment would be a huge upgrade. I laughed and pulled her to the kitchen. Stay here. I ordered. I made my way to the bathroom to bandage my hands.

/Henna s POV/

Whoa. I was more then a little impressed by Hidan s furnishings. We passed threw a living room, and into the kitchen, where I practically fell in love with the room. Everything was shiny and new. I doubt he ever cooked in here. Yet it was decked out to be a professional chefs wet dream. I clicked my nails on the counter top. I noticed something red hanging out of the drawer. It was lacy. I jerked my hand back off of the counter, slightly disgusted. I turned to look out the big gaping window. Kohona looked beautiful at night. Never as good as Sunagakure. The sand reflected the moon in a way these towering buildings never could.  
>I heard Hidan cursing in the bathroom. I followed the sound of his voice, careful not to touch any of my surroundings. Who knows what he fucked on that nightstand. Hidan? I called. The fuck, I thought I told you to stay in the kitchen! I walked in to look at his hands. Shit! I cried. His knuckles were cut deeper then I realized, and I saw a gash on his arm. What the hell happened to a fair fight. I grumbled as I reached for the first aid kit. He brought a fucking knife. Hidan grimaced. Sasuke was always a sore loser. I stiffen. Sasuke? I continued to bandage Hidan s hand. That was Sasuke? I asked. Yeah, why? Hidan replied. And the blond that was Naruto? I asked. I felt a little sick. Hidan nodded. Why? He asked again. Just some guys I went to school with. I frowned. I didn t want to mention that I had probably just given my old best friend a concussion and I was on the verge of calling him in tears to apologize. It was almost funny. Naruto always bragged about how he could kick my ass, but that he would never hit a lady. Ever. Something had changed. I patted Hidan s hand. All done. I said, a bit shakily. Ready? He asked. Yeah. I stood up and headed out the door.<p>

/3rd person POV/

Henna and Hidan sat quietly as they drove towards Henna s house. A fire engine rushed by. Henna looked a little alarmed. Henna shifted nervously. Hidan glanced over. Ok? He asked. Henna shook her head. She had started feeling sick to her stomach after they head left. As the turned the corner onto her street, the pain sharpened. And then she saw it. Her house was in flames. Oh my fucking god! She cried. She ripped open the door of the car. Hidan tried to break quickly, and watched as Henna flung herself out of the car and ran towards the house. He realized her panic a moment later. Her baby. He charged out of the car and after her. The firefighters were already starting to put the fire out. No one noticed as Henna ran towards the house. It wasn t until she had jerked the door open and was already inside did a firefighter notice her. He charged in after her. Tokko! Tokko! Henna called. A small dog ran out of the first room. Henna picked him up and rushed back towards the door. A burning timber fell down in front of the door. Henna jerked backwards. Shit. She said. She looked down at the dog in her arms. Tokko, you Then door caved inwards. Hidan stood at the entrance, grimacing. Get the hell out of here! Now! He yelled. Henna didn t need any prompting. She jumped of the timber and out of the house. The house caved it when she turned to look at it. Hidan pulled her away from the wreckage. He looked at the animal in her arms. Your baby ? He asked, looking a bit amused. Yeah.. Henna held the Shih Tzu to her cheek. Hidan clucked his tongue. I think they burned your house down. He got serious. Who! Henna cried. Otogakure, that s who. Hidan replied. Henna clamped up. The fight group? Henna asked, confused. Your old friends haven t been up to any good. Hidan frowned. Henna looked over at him, and back at the firefighters. No one knew I was living there Its been for rent for a few years now. But no body wanted that house. That s why I moved into it. Henna tapped her nails on Tokko s soft flesh. Hidan frowned. You can stay with me. He said. Henna laughed. What s so damn funny about that? Hidan cried. I was still in shock that you managed to talk so much without saying a single curse word. I've known you for what, an hour? And I feel that I ve already seen you threw a huge accomplishment. Henna grinned up at Hidan. Hidan rolled his eyes. Do you wanna stay or what? He snapped. Yes. Henna nodded. Then we better get out of here. The police and I aren t that great of friends, and I m sure their going to be showing up anytime soon. Henna nodded, and followed Hidan too his car. She took one last look at the house that had been her home. She was almost happy to leave it behind.


	2. Henna Meets the Akatsuki

Henna collapsed onto Hidan s couch. Tokko circled around in front of it, before hopping up onto it himself. Hidan frowned. He hated dogs. Maybe Konan could take Henna in for a few nights. Still What kind of rough life had Henna been living, that she had to use a house no one else was living in. He glanced at the clock. Henna? He said. Hm? She responded. Want to come to work with me? He grinned. Its fucking 10:49 pm. Where the fuck do you work? Henna asked grumpily. Hey, watch you fuckin tone with me. I m the one with the potty mouth. Henna leaned her head back and smiled up at him. Fiiine I ll go. Henna hopped up and picked Tokko up. Hidan looked at the little dog cross eyed. He hated dogs. Bleck, that mutt. Hidan shook himself and led the way to the car. Henna slipped Tokko into her purse and followed Hidan out the building and back into the car. As she got into the car, Tokko popped out of Henna s purse and sat in her lap. Hidan rolled his eyes. Although he was a little jealous of the mutt. They drove towards the center of the city. Where exactly do you work? Henna frowned as she watched the buildings pass. Hidan chuckled. Just hold onto your fucking panties, we ll be there in oh were here. Henna saw a huge Casino in front of her. It simply said Kohona on the front in giant glowing blue neon letters. So your like, a bartender? Or card shark? Henna asked as Hidan parked the car. Yoooouu ll see! He sang, as he pulled her along from the car. He paused a moment to lock the car, and then continued to drag her along. Henna barely had time to stash Tokko in her purse. Instead of heading in the front entrance, Hidan dragged Henna to a locked fence, and unlocked it, letting her in first. He turned and locked the fence again, and led Henna to a side door. Henna s stomach clenched. What was she doing here. Hidan unlocked the door with a different key, and pulled Henna inside, pausing to lock the door again. Lots of locks, huh? Henna asked. Don t worry. I know you ll kill me if I put a move on you. Were just going into the soap box. Henna was confused. Hidan opened one of the two doors in front of them. It was steamy inside, like a sauna. Henna saw a dark haired man walk out of a separate room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at her blankly for a moment, then looked at Hidan. You cant bring you skanks in here, I don t care how much you paid for them. He stood with his hands on his hips. Henna sucked in a breath. I m not his fucking skank and he didn t pay a fucking penny for me, so shut you fucking mouth. She huffed out quickly. Hidan threw back his head and laughed. The dark haired man rolled his eyes and dried his hair with a second towel. Chill out Tobi, she s a friend. A very good friend. Henna clonked Hidan on the head. Shut the hell up. She said. Her brain hurt. Henna, this is Madara Uchiha. He s one of my co-workers . Hidan laughed. We call him Tobi though. He s usually very good natured. Henna eyed Tobi warily. She wasn t sure about that. Come on, lets go. I wanna introduce you to everyone before my match. Match? Henna asked as she was dragged along. You shall see. Hidan laughed. Henna looked back at Madara before the door closed to the bathroom. And got a very clear view of his ass, before the door swung back in her face. She grimaced and followed Hidan up, yet another set of stairs. The door opened into a white room. The carpet was a plush blue color. The couches and chairs were all white. There was a mini bar with its own bartended to the back of the room, and a whole glass wall that overlooked the room. Six men sat in various places. Another dark haired man sat beside a strange looking man with gills and blue skin. In a chair across the room, sat a man with that was half green and half black. Three men sat on the 2nd couch. A blond, a redhead and a man with a mask. Everyone s head snapped towards the door when they looked up. Ok henna, I have four minutes to make introductions, so lets get to it. Hidan pointed to the dark haired man. That s Itachi Uchiha. He s Tobi s nephew! Their actually the same age. Itachi just glared at Hidan. Henna nodded. And the freaky blue guy beside him is Kisame Hoshigaki. Hey! I object to being called freaky! Kisame hissed out. And the blond is Deidara. Hii! Deidara cried as he waved. Henna was happy to see someone was actually friendly. The redhead is Sasori. Sasori lifted his hand into a slight wave. The mask crusader is Kakuzu. Kakuzu just ignored them. And the other freak is Zetsu. Hey! We don t like being called a freak. Yeah, we hate it. Cant stand it. Never could. Henna looked at him, confused. Split personality. Hidan said solemnly. Whelp, enjoy the show! Henna turned to leave. Hey wait. Henna grabbed his hand. What the hell am I suppose to do? She asked him. Tokko poked his head out of her purse. Like I said. Kick back, relax, talk to the guys, and enjoy the show. A doggie! Deidara cried jumping from his seat to come towards Henna. Bye! Hidan ducked away from Henna, and stomped down the steps. Henna stared blankly after him. Then she felt Tokko being lifted out of her purse. She turned to see Deidara cuddling him and cooing. Who s a good little doggie! Yes you are! Yes you are un! Ugh Deidara, your giving me a fucking headache, shut the fuck up. Kisame grumbled. Henna felt nervous. Like she should leave. Deidara set the dog on the grabbed and grabbed Henna s hand, steering her towards the already crowded sofa. Hidan usually brings visitors, but they ve never been as cute as you, un He grinned. Yeah yeah, I m sure he spent his whole paycheck on her. Itachi made a shooing motion to Tokko. He is far to frivolous with his money. I hope he gets every penny our of you tonight. Itachi met Henna s eyes. Henna snapped. She crossed the space between them and gave Itachi a left hook in the jaw. The force of it slammed him to the floor. He looked up at Henna in shock. Deidara started making catcalls and whistling.  
>Would everyone stop fucking calling me a hooker. Im not even dressed the fucking part. Don t assume I m something I m not just because the man you work with is a fucking whore. The door opened. A orange haired man, and a woman with blue hair entered. Deidara quickly shut up. The pair started to make their way across the room, when the saw Itachi on the floor with Henna hanging over him. The woman started to laugh. Itachi, you just have a way with the ladies, don t you. She giggled. Itachi growled. She s not mine, Hidan brought her. So shut up Konan. Konan s smiled faded. Her faced started to harden. Im not a prostitute, I m not a hostess, I m only here because I kicked Naruto s ass and bandaged Hidan up because Sasuke brought a knife to the first fight, and because Otogakure burnt down my house. Henna held her hands up, hoping the message would be clear. Deidara burst out laughing. You beat Naruto? He giggled. Henna looked around at everyone one. Sure enough, they were all grinning. I ve been kicking Naruto s and Sasuke s ass s since preschool. Nothings changed. She said briskly. Pein looked at her. I know what happened already. Hidan told me. The room went quiet again. And if you hadn t been there, I doubt Hidan would have survived. Thank you. Henna nodded. She felt better that someone recognized she wasn t a stupid ditzy girl trying to make a fast buck. Pein began flipping threw the papers on his clipboard. Hidan felt the need to hunt Sasuke down after Sasuke deserted up. Henna felt awkward being the only one standing up, so she made her way back to Deidara. She squeezed into the seat between him and Sasori. Hidan called Sasuke at 9:15 this evening, asking him to meet him in a deserted grocery store parking lot. What Hidan didn t plan on, was Sasuke bringing Naruto to tag along. He also didn t count of Henna s car breaking down, and her being a fighter. Henna most likely saved Hidan brain injuries, or death. The facts are true that Sasuke did indeed bring a knife to the fight, in hopes of dispatching Hidan. He turned to look at Itachi. We absolutely cannot allow him back into the Akatsuki now. Itachi nodded, a grim look on his face. Then it hit Henna. Your Sasuke s older brother! She blurted. Itachi rolled his eyes. Yeah, unfortunately for me. Henna burned a little inside. Itachi had probably gotten Sasuke into this business. She needed to talk to Sasuke and Naruto. And soon. Hidan s fight is starting now. Pein looked at his watch. By the way, Henna. Henna turned to look back at him. Im Pein. Im Hidan s boss. What dos he do exactly anyway? Henna asked. He fights whoever I tell him to. Pein replied. Puzzle pieces started to click in her head. Otogakure. Akatsuki. Two of the biggest organized crime rings in The land of fire. She felt all of her internal organs shift. This was the Akatsuki. This was the number one organized crime gang in probably the world. And now she was right here in the middle of them. Screw my fucking luck. She thought, as she sat down in one of the 11 chairs facing the window.<p> 


	3. Henna Joins the Akatsuki

Henna sat mentally face-palming herself. Why hadn t she put two and two together before now. Was she really this stupid? She looked down at Tokko. He looked at her as if was reading her mind. Well am I? She mouthed to him. He turned his body away from her and gave a flick of his tail. Henna suppressed a giggle. Of course he thought she was ridiculous. He always new when she was. Henna sat at the end of the chairs. Her chair read 11 on it. The large window/wall overlooked an arena. Like a boxing ring. Except Henna was positive the proper rules didn t apply here. Hidan was on one side of the ring, with a strange man on the other. Pein was looking over his clipboard again. I told Hidan to throw this match, because of the amount that was bid on Hidan winning. Kanguro will win this match, but will come back later for a rematch, in which Hidan will win. The odds will be against Hidan then, and Kanguro will be cocky. And anyone with half a brain knows Kanguro is no match for Hidan. Pein smiled as he told his logistics out loud. Henna rolled her eyes. Of course the odds would be rigged. This is how the Akatsuki made their money. Henna had ended up sitting next to the weird fish guy. His gills were pretty interesting though. She kind of wanted to touch them. They really looked like he was breathing out of them. It was a bit mesmerizing if you looked to long. She really just wanted to poke it once and Kisame grabbed her hand. Deidara, I think we need to trade seats tonight. Just long enough for this freak to get herself together. Kisame snarled. Henna flinched and tried to pull her hand back. Her face flamed from embarrassment. She hadn t actually meant to reach out and touch him. The urge just felt intense. He was squeezing my hand though. And it hurt. Deidara sighed and rose, making his way down to where her and Kisame sat. Not that it was a huge effort for him. He sat in seat 7 three seats away from Henna. Kisame grinned at the look on Henna s face. She glared back at him, although the bones in her hand felt like they were being crushed. Kisame was holding Henna s hand so she wouldn t pull back, but what if she pushed. She closed her already pain filled hand and launched it forward, aiming at his nose. Kisame s head snapped backwards. Blood began to leak from his nose. Henna smiled smugly at him as he freed her hand to pinch his nose. Deidara, who had seen the whole thing, stopped and threw back his head to laugh. Henna, I just want to say I fucking love you. He grinned at her Henna grinned back, but had to leap out of the way of Kisame s fist. Still pinching his nose, Kisame came at her with his free hand. Kisame Itachi said warningly. His face still stung from earlier. Kisame seemed to mull it over for a moment, before swinging at Henna once more. Henna covered her face and crouched, awaiting the blow that did not come. She risked a glance upwards to see Saisori s hand locked around Kisame s wrist. What s the matter with you? Kisame asked. Your making yourself look foolish in front of your peers by attacking a girl. Its really pathetic. Sasori sighed. He looked down at Henna. You ve caused more fights here in one night then even Hidan has. And that s not a good thing. Henna flinched. Hidan was wrong. She didn t like it here. Everyone had a stick up their ass. She couldn t understand why Hidan had brought her hear in the first place. To play with her mind a little bit? She bristled at the thought and scoop Tokko up as she headed for the door. Just as she put her hand on the knob, it swung open, right into her face. You fucking bitch! She yelled at the door. She heard a couple of snickers from the men at the window. And Konan of course. Madara looked surprised to see Henna standing their with a dog in one arm, and a purse in the other, holding her nose. You son of a bitch ,Madara! Henna snapped at him. He grinned back at her.  
>Your nose will only hurt for a minute. He said grinning. This is one hell of a long minute. Henna snapped back at him. Tokko squirmed in her arm. Madara grinned at the small dog, and took Tokko from Henna so she could attend to her nose. Your lucky she didn t bitch slap the crap outta you, Tobi. Deidara giggled. Henna was completely positive he was gay. Itachi and Kisame grunted simultaneously . Konan snickered loudly. Madara stood petting Tokko until Henna had some of the stars out of her eyes. She was just about to take Tokko back when Deidara cried, HE WON! No you shit bag, he lost. He did what he was told to un, there for he won! Deidara laughed. Henna giggled along with him. She liked Deidara. She was surprised when all 8 of them stood up and started to take their positions in the room once more. Kisame and Itachi returned to their couch. Pein sat down in one of the oversized leather chairs, with Konan plopping herself down on the armrest. Sasori, Deidara and Kakuzu returned to their couch, and Madara steered Henna towards the bar. Hidan s coming up any minute now. Madara explained as he took a seat at on one of the barstools, as Henna sat down beside him. Hidan burst in a few minutes later. Henna sprang off her stool. Hidan s nose was bleeding, his arm bandage was gone, and his knuckles bandages were bloody. She started forward but Madara caught her arm. Job well done. Pein told Hidan, and Hidan eased down into the second chair in the room. He cringed as he sat. Great. He snapped. The cocky little bastard gets to punch the daylights outta me and all I get is job well done. Pein looked slightly irritated. He opened his mouth to snap at Hidan, but Konan stopped him. Don t we have something to do? Pein shut his mouth and nodded. Madara smiled. They would go at each others throats all night if Konan s not here to stop them. He whispered to Henna. She grinned. Hidan could have that effect on pretty much anyone, she was positive about that. Pein stood up and beckoned the others with his hand. They all fell into order and followed him down the stairs. Madara hopped off the bar stool and pulled Henna along with him. Leave the dog here. You ll be coming back here shortly. Madara pulled Henna down the steps to a new door. The rest of the group was inside, waiting for them. Konan was stripping off her jewelry and shoes. Hidan held out his hand. I m going to need to hold you earrings. He said brightly to Henna. Why! Henna stepped back suddenly. Your going to fight me! Konan grinned. Why the hell would I .. Henna looked around at the men. Perverts. Creeps. She thought furiously as she took off her necklace and earrings. She removed her jacket and threw it at Hidan s face. Bitch. He said as he caught it. Henna stuck her tongue out at him. Konan had moved into the ring and motioned for Henna to come join her. Henna eased gingerly into the ring. Without warning, Konan came swinging at her. Henna narrowly dodged the punches, and threw a uppercut towards Konan s stomach. Only Konan wasn t there anymore. Konan s foot connected with Henna s gut, causing Henna to fly backwards. Henna sat still for a moment, until Konan came running back after her. Henna instinctively went onto her toes, leaping and dodging out of the way. She noted Konan was close ranged, using mostly her fist because her legs were shorter. After this assessment, Henna began fending off Konan s attacks with her legs. Henna s long legs quickly gained her the advantage. And then she started having fun. On her toes, she could dance a circle around Konan, leaping out the way and countering with a kick each time Konan got to close. Konan was sweating, and obviously irritated but now. Henna was grinning.<p>After a few minutes Henna became bored. Hidan had lost interest in her fight as well. To bad. Konan suddenly came running at Henna. Henna step back, and then flung all her strength into a roundhouse kick to Konan s stomach. Konan gasped as the air left her body, and doubled over in pain. Henna brought her elbow slamming down on Konan s back, just for the perfect ending. Konan flattened out on the ground, gasping for air.<p>

Henna heard clapping from the men on the outside of the ring. Whatever had just happened, they were impressed. She helped Konan back onto her feet. Konan smiled and gave her a grin and a thumbs up. They made their way back to where the men stood. Your in. Pein said, as he jotted down notes on his clipboard. Henna looked at him, confused. Huh? She asked. Your Sasuke replacement. Your number ten. Wait I Pein s look silenced her. Do you want to work for us? Henna thought for a second. She had no home. Her had fired her last week. And then she thought of Hidan s apartment. Ok. She nodded. Hidan grinned widely. Welcome to the fucking family. He said. And he meant it. 


End file.
